indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherri Seneca
Character First appeared in War of Indines. ''Quotes: *"I feel myself slipping away into madness... but somehow, everything I wondered at before has become so terribly clear."'' * “When I returned, I was hollow, but not empty. Something else had come back with me. It’s here even now…” Story Cherri Seneca was a young girl from Sanghalim who was stricken with a terrible disease. When the doctors in her homeland could do nothing for her, her parents took her on a voyage south, into the wastelands of Gesselheim, where they had heard rumors of a witch who would cure any ailment for the right price. Cherri died on the voyage, but that did not prevent Hepzibah Culotre from healing her and restoring her to life once more. Cherri returned blind from her journey to the Afterworld, and the ritual that restored her soul left a tiny tear in the fabric of reality that holds the worlds together. This hole has allowed terrible secrets from beyond space and time to trickle slowly into her memory, granting her mysterious powers over the realm of dreams and minds. Story in BattleCON: War Sensing an opening through which she could exert her influence into Indines, the alien warlord Oriana sent her knight, Zaamassal, to track down and capture the girl. At the same time, heroes from the Planestalkers, led by Luc Von Gott, attempted to reach Cherri first in order to prevent Oriana's plans from coming to fruition. Zaamassal managed to reach the girl first, and earn her trust by explaining her condition and telling her that his master could seal up the damaged part of her mind. Story in BattleCON: Devastation Unfortunately, Oriana's intentions for Cherri went no further than the warlord's own ends. To extract the rift from her mind, Oriana obliterated the girl's body, discarding her soul into limbo. Shocked by this callous treatment of another human who had trusted in him, Zaamassal chased after Cherri's spirit, using his own magic to give it physical form. Cherri was reincarnated as Lymn, a spirit-wolf with the power to walk between planes. Returning to Indines, Lymn joined forces with Grand Marshall Kaitlyn Van Sorrel to take control of her own fate and fight against Oriana's invasion. Future Adventures In the ongoing battles against the forces of Chaos, Lymn continues to aid the Planestalkers, guiding them to new planes with her supernatural insight, and helping them to stay one step ahead of Oriana. Though wary of outside help from beyond Indines, she fights alongside new allies like Iri to maintain order and balance. On her many travels to fantastic worlds, she also searches for Zaamassal, now lost in self-imposed exile, in hopes of helping him find redemption for the mistakes of his past. 10 Facts about Cherri #Cherri’s parents were wealthy merchants from southern Sanghalim. When she returned from the dead, they were so afraid of what she had become that they disowned her. #Cherri’s eyes are a window to Limbo. If she removes her blindfold, raw planar chaos can be seen through them, which sickens or induces madness in those who see it. #Cherri’s parents were originally from Relecour, and not members of the Imperial Cult. This is why she does not have the “six stars” tattoo on her face that is characteristic of most Sanghalese women. #Cherri was a sharp girl with a knack for natural magick before she become sick. Her parents were planning to send her to Argent to become an Ecomancer (a witch who controls weather), since Ecomancy is a very prestigious and highly-sought art in the deserts of Sanghalim. Since returning from the Afterworld, she can no longer use Natural Magick. #Cherri used to read quite a bit, but there is no system of reading for the blind in Indines. Instead, she often asks others to read to her. #Cherri has no special physical senses, such as superior hearing or heat-perception. She fights by listening to the thoughts of her opponents and the whispers of the voices in Limbo that instruct her how to react to danger. #The sickness that she came down with is called Stillblood Sickness. It causes the victim’s blood to thicken and eventually clog. It can be treated by regular bloodletting and blood transfusions, but as the sickness sets in, these become less and less effective. #Her name was inherited from her grandmother, a wealthy Relecan merchant matriarch. #Cherri’s abilities allow her to read the thoughts and intentions of others, as well as to inject visions into their minds and communicate telepathically. #Cherri can speak directly to the beings known as the Dark Masters (the same ones who taught Hepzibah the spell to resurrect her), but their responses are heard only by her. For this reason, she often appears to be talking to herself. Appearance Cherri is a young girl with flowing white hair, with her eyes bandaged at all times. Powers & Abilities Cherri is a seer and a dreamwalker, with power over the unconcious and the mind. Relationships *Resurrected By -> Hepzibah *Hunted by -> Oriana *Corporeal Form of -> Lymn Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *Cherri is a fighter who focuses on keeping opponents guessing and shutting down optimal moves through manipulation of the clash mechanic. Cherri's innate ability allows her to trigger clashes automatically, and deals damage to her opponents the longer they continue to clash with her. Strikers *Cherri's Striker card affects priority and forces clashes. Gallery CherriTabletWallpaper-600.jpg|Artwork by Katrina Lin Cherri.jpg|Avatar Alt Art Cherri.png|Alternate Art Chibi Cherri.png|Chibi Cherri Face.png Alt Cherri.png|Extended Edition Alt Art CherriAltConcept001.jpg|Cherri Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens Cherri has one Insight Token. Rules FAQ * Q: What happens if I ante my Insight token and my opponent has a ‘you win priority ties’ effect? ::A: The Clash still occurs. The Clash is triggered by Cherri’s unique ability, not by priority. The ‘you win priority ties’ effect will still prevent the Clash from extending if it ties. (War rulebook) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Jefferian Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers